A Matter of Principle
by Reggie
Summary: ~*~Chapter 5 Uploaded~*~ Snape reflects upon his own thoughts
1. Chapter 1 - New Teacher at Hogwarts

This is my first ever fan fic.  I just happened on ff.net and really enjoyed what I was reading and felt compelled to write something.  My favorite character out of the HP books is Snape. *G* Don't know why and Alan Rickman did an excellent job of portraying the cynical Potions Master.  

Disclaimer:  I am not J.K. Rowling and none of the characters are mine (Can I, at least, BORROW Snape.....for an extended amount of time? To do with as I want??  Heh) except for Niera and anything that is mentioned about the dragon race.

Author's Note:  I would like to thank Rune for being a beta tester for me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Matter of Principle 

Chapter 1:

The laughter of students echoed through the air as they filed into Hogwart's for another year of school. Among the students moved a cloaked figure. More than one person stopped to stare and whisper behind an upraised hand, wondering who it could be. They were waiting for the arrival of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Could that person be it? Their curiosity would have to wait until after the first years were sorted  
that night at dinner.  
  
"I do hope this one is better than the others. We need a real teacher for once. I think only a pure blood is suited to the position." The condescending tone comes from none other than Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle merely grunt in agreement, neither of them being too bright. They would agree to anything Malfoy said.  
  
Draco looked around before a smirk appeared on his face, having found someone else to torment. "Well if it isn't Potter and his little tag-alongs. I would think you would get better friends, Potter."  
  
Ron Weasley glared in Draco's direction, seeming more than ready to go over and punch the smug look of the Slytherin's face, but Hermione grabbed a hold of his arm, hissing in his ear. "No fighting. You'll get us in trouble."  
  
"Awwww, what's the matter, Weasley? Letting a girl tell you what to do?" Draco mocked him while Crabbe and Goyle snickered, a small crowd forming around the group.  
  
Ron's face started to turn the same color of his hair that everyone of the Weasleys had.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry scowled at his enemy. Ever since Harry's first year at Hogwart's, Malfoy has been a thorn in his side. Even as they are starting their 5th year, things haven't changed much.  
  
"Or you'll do what, Potter?"  
  
They stared at each other, each refusing to back down.  
  
"What's going on here?" Sir "Nearly Headless" Nick, the Griffindor ghost appeared at their feet, floating through the stone.   
  
"We were just leaving, Sir Nicholas." Hermoine grabbed both Ron's and Harry's arms, dragging them away.  
  
Draco snickered, thinking he had won that little battle, before heading towards  
his own house dorm rooms.  
  
  
The cloaked form ignored the whispers of the students, passing through the stretching hallways before stopping before a door from which voices were coming from and knocked.  
  
There was only a brief pause before the door clicked open to reveal the Headmaster and all the teachers. He had been talking about some last minute items of business but the aged eyes lit up at the sight of the cloaked figure.  
  
"Welcome, welcome. I'm glad you made it in time." He chuckled as he stood up, going over to the door.  
  
Everyone else looked puzzled except for Severus Snape. Hard black eyes glittered darkly as he had a good reason to know why the person was there. Even though he is the most qualified person for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position, Dumbledore still insisted on hiring someone else. A sneer started to form on the Potion Master's lips.  
  
Dumbledore turned to the rest of the teachers while the unknown arrival stared at them all from within the dark hood. The hidden gaze seemed to be more directed towards Snape.  
  
"Everyone, I would like you all to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Niera Coldblood. She is of House Ravenclaw." he gives a benevolent smile to Professor Flitwick who was currently Head of the House.  
  
As Dumbledore spoke the name, a look that could be only described as shocked crossed Snape's face. _Niera?_ Only he and Professor McGonagall were familiar with the name. The older witch gave a smile that lightened up the strict woman's face. "Welcome back, Niera."  
  
"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Slender hands with sharply pointed nails on the end reached up to push the hood of the cloak back. Black hair spilled down Niera's back, held back at the nape of her neck except for two braids that hang from her temples. Niera had silvery eyes, the pupils slitted like a reptile's. She gave a slight smile to McGonagall before her gaze slide over to Snape. She gave a brief bow of her head. "Snape."  
  
The shocked look didn't last long before Snape's face became impassive again, non of his emotions showing through. Hooded black eyes stared back as he spoke in a whispery soft voice. "Coldblood."  
  
They stared at each other while Dumbledore clasped his hands. "Please, get comfortable. Take off your cloak. This will be your home, after all."  
  
Niera pulls her gaze away from Snape to look over at the eccentric Headmaster before reaching to unclaps the cloak. As she pulled it off, Sybil Trelawney, the Divinations teacher who had come down in one of her rare occasions, gasped as wings stretched out from under the cloak, symbols running along the outer bone, almost reaching the tip.  
  
Dumbledore gave a chuckle as all the teachers except for McGonagall and Snape stared at Niera. "Oh, I forgot to mention that Niera is of dragon blood, from the......." He looked over at her as he forgot the name.  
  
"Half-blood. And it's the Crystal Sky clutch."  
  
Flitwick tittered nervously. "Half-blood?"  
  
Niera turned her attention to the small professor. He gave a small squeak, smiling nervously. "Half-human, half-dragon."  
  
"Indeed. Neira's own mother was once a student here, of House Ravenclaw as well. Everyone can ask questions later, but in the meantime, we should be getting ready. The first years will soon be here to be sorted. I'll show Niera to her rooms." Dumbledore smiles before turning, putting a hand on Niera's arm. "So, tell me about your trip....."  
  
Before leaving with the Headmaster, Niera's gaze had moved back over to Snape to see him still looking at her. She turned and gave a slight chuckle, entertaining the old wizard with the details.  
  
In the room, some of the teachers talked excitedly before heading towards the Great Hall.  
  
McGonagall turned to follow but couldn't help but glance over at the Potions Master. He was staring at the door where Niera and Dumbledore had been standing, a slight muscle ticking along his jaw line.  
  
"Are you coming, Professor Snape?"  
  
He words seemed to jar him out of his thoughts before he turned his attention towards Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"Yes I am." He stood up and with a flare of the black robes behind him, heading towards the Great Hall with her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling In

Author's Notes:  Okay, I wanted to have this done this weekend but the holidays kept me from really sitting down and finishing it.  But here it is.

Disclaimer:  I am not J.K. Rowling (Damn) and her characters are not mine (but I wanna borrow Snape........PLEAAAAAASE!!!! *puppy dog eyes*).  Niera Coldblood is mine and any similarity to anyone else's story is purely coincidental.  Please don't hurt me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2:  Settling In

"I don't think he was very happy to see me."  Niera said quietly to Dumbledore.

He patted her arm as they walked up some steps in the Ravenclaw area.  "It has been a while since you had been here.  I don't think he expected you to return, much less take the position of teacher."

"I left because he said he needed time to think."  She scowled slightly.  "I told him I would return.  I only left because he wished it."

"Calm down, my dear.  You will have time to talk to him later."  Dumbledore smiled, looking at his former student.

Niera shook her head.  "I think I'm going to have to start at the beginning with him again.  The man is more stubborn than a goat."

Dumbledore laughed at that, not disagreeing with her.  They passed some students in the hallway that had stopped to stare at Niera.  "I think you can give him a challenge in that area."

The dragon kin gave a brief smile.  "Maybe I could."

Past the ghosts and the living paintings, which waved as the two went by, they traveled up one of the towers of the castle and reached a room that sat on the top.

"I opened up your old room.  I remembered how you loved to sit on top of the tower and feel the breeze."

Niera gave a bright smile and leaned over to give Dumbledore a kiss on the cheek.  "Thank you so much.  You always knew how to take care of me."

The old Headmaster gave a chuckle.  "I want you to be comfortable.  I was hoping that you hadn't changed that much."  The corners of his eyes crinkled with the smile before he looked at her from over the rims of his glasses.  "I'll let you get settled in and will see you down in the Great Hall for dinner."

"Thank you, Albus."  Niera gave him another smile.

He patted her arm. "You are quite welcome, my dear.  I hope you'll enjoy teaching here."  He turned from her to go back down the steps.

Niera gave a smile again before pushing the door of her old room open.  It even looked the same, as if she had never left.  The feather bed still sat in the corner, the small table with two chairs still sat next to the window with a chessboard on it.  A large wardrobe faced the bed, sitting against the wall with the desk along the same wall, nearer the door, complete with ink well and quill.  Her things sat in the middle of the room already, merely waiting to be put away and Caranoc's stand was already sitting in the favored spot near the bed.  Her gaze lifted up to the trap door, a grin bloomed across her features.  Her feet were already moving to beneath it, just so she could get a little peek before having to face everyone.

Moving up the small steps set beneath it, she pushed the trap door open and felt the cool breeze waft down, blowing against her skin.  She climbed up onto the small tower, head lifted towards the breeze, eyes closed as it blew through her hair, caressed her skin.  A screech filtered through the night brought her attention to the bird of prey making its way towards her.  She held out her arm sans the heavy glove she usually wore and the falcon landed, sharp claws clutched at her arm.

"Hello, my beauty.  Did you get your own dinner?"  Niera brushed a gentle finger over the soft feathers.  Another screech was the reply she got.  She chuckled and moved back down into the room, trap door being pulled securely shut.  "Well, it's my turn now.  I will see you later, Caranoc."  The falcon gave a bit of a chirp before it settled on the stand.  

After laying the cloak on her bed, she went back down the stairs, absently adjusting the leather tunic she wore.  Even after all this time, Hogwart's hadn't changed, at least not to her.  As she reached the Great Hall, she could hear the voices of the students within.  It would feel a bit strange, sitting at the head table after having been a student herself, but it was slight euphoric as well.  Niera took a deep breath before she slipped through the doors and felt them close behind her.  There was a brief lull in conversations as some students spotted her and then the whispers started.   She caught snippets as she walked up the center towards the head table.

"Who is that"

".....see the wings..."

"...those can't be real..."

A corner of her mouth quirked up slightly before she glanced up to see Dumbledore smiling at her.  She gave a nod in return before her gaze slid towards Snape.  He glowered at her from behind his goblet, the knuckles of his hand turning white from the grip he was maintaining.  She suppressed a sigh 'Definitely going to have to start from the beginning.'

"....freak from what my dad..."  

The words caught her attention quick enough.  The blonde boy merely smirked at her as they gazes met.  'Malfoy.'  The thought burned in her mind.  There was no question as to whose son he was.  They had the same look.  Just what she needed, to deal with his offspring.  She jerked her attention back to the head table and stepped up to walk towards her chair, seated to Dumbledore's left.

He gave a smile to the students, each table having six spots open for the new first years.  It wasn't long before McGonagall was leading the nervous 1st years up towards the stool with the ragged Sorting Hat on it.

Professor McGonagall unrolled along parchment, reading off the first name.  "Reginald Armstrong."

Niera leaned back in her chair to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape took another drink from his goblet, another glance moving towards the chair next to Dumbledore, towards her._  'Dammit'_.  He lets the Muggle word cross his mind.  Just when he thought things were going his way, something was thrown into the mix.

_'Why did it have to be Niera?'_   Snape looked down table to see the dragon kin gazing at the students.  The only things that changed about her were the symbols on her wings and the knowledge that she carries with her.  _'She is still.....'_  He scowled to himself, clamping down on that thought.  He didn't need any more distractions.  He had a mission to complete.  He'll have to speak to Dumbledore later that evening.

Snape relaxed tensed fingers from around his goblet before he took another drink.  How he wished this stupid feast were over with.  He wanted his answers now.


	3. Chapter 3 - Confrontation

Author's Note: I wrote this pretty much after I finished Chapter 2 because I didn't feel like stopping.  
  
Disclaimer: It still applies dammit. Although if J.K. Rowling wants to give me Snape as a New Year's present, far be it from me to refuse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Confrontation (Severus)  
  
The feast in the great Hall had seemed like it had taken longer than normal and then Dumbledore had retired soon after the students had gone to their dorm rooms.  
  
Snape tried to suppress the frustrated growl that had settled in his chest. He cast a sneer at some students that were still out. "Get to your rooms." He didn't even pause to see them scatter as he swept past them, cloak flowing behind him like a dark shadow in the hall.  
  
He stepped up to the hunchbacked woman, snapping out the password. "Chocolate frogs." He waited with barely concealed impatience as the elevator was revealed for him to step in. The trip up to the Headmaster's rooms seemed to take too long and he burst from the elevator as if he had been propelled. He knocked rapidly on the door, foot tapping as he waited for Dumbledore to give him permission to enter and already was through and had the door almost closed before the word finished leaving the older man's lips. Snape's arm quivered with tension as he held back from slamming the door shut.  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrows rose slightly but he chuckled, seeing the thunderous expression on Snape's face.  
  
"Good evening, Severus. What can I help you with?"  
  
Snape couldn't help but sneer as the words tumbled out in a harsh whisper. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"She? I assume you mean Niera?"  
  
"Don't be coy." Snape's hand clenched into a fist as he tried to control the tone of his voice from the bellow it had started out as. "Don't play games with me, Albus. Not now." His nostrils flared out with his controlled breaths. He is always in tight control.  
  
Dumbledore watched him with that constant calm. He had always seemed so calm, even when finding out that one of his students had been a Death Eater and had returned, begging for mercy. "I'm not playing games with you. Severus. I would never do that to you. You know that.."  
  
Snape gave a slight nod, knowing it was true. Another deep breath before pale fingers slide through his hair. "Why?" Abyssal black eyes looked straight at the Headmaster, meeting his gaze head one.  
  
"Because she needed a home. Something happened to her but she isn't talking to me about it right now." Dumbledore's brows furrowed slightly as he spoke. It had him worried, seeing the shadows in Niera's eyes where there had once been none. Such a child of Light being burdened by something dark. "I thought that Hogwart's would be a welcome place for her and teaching the students would help her with whatever problems she is experiencing."  
  
Snape frowned to himself, emotions flickering within his eyes before the barrier dropped down and all that could be seen was that impassive mask. "There are other positions.."  
  
Dumbledore gazed over the top of his glasses at Snape. "Is that why you are angry? Because of the position she is holding?" There was a slightly chastising note in Albus's voice.  
  
Snape bristled at the silent accusation, even though it was true, and glared back. "You know bloody well that I'm the most qualified to teach Defense against the Dark Arts. Time and time again you hire someone else." His teeth snap together at the end of his small rant, feeling slighted that the Headmaster wouldn't give him the position he desired.  
  
Dumbledore sighed to himself and gave a slight shake of his head. "I know that, Severus, but I have my reasons. Are you doubting my judgment now?" He folded his hands in front of him as he gazed at the brooding Potions Master.  
  
Snape scowled again before shaking his head. "No, I trust you." No one else would hear or understand the reasoning between their relationship. Everyone had always wondered why Dumbledore put up with Snape so much.  
  
Albus gave a bright smile and walked over, clasping the younger man on the shoulder. "Good, good. I think perhaps you need a good night's sleep. You seem a bit tense, Severus."  
  
Snape gazed at Albus, a brow slightly raised, feeling as if he was being sent to bed like a child. "Good night, Albus."  
  
"Good night, Severus. I'll see you in the morning." The Headmaster saw him out, making sure the dark man reached the elevator before closing his door. He gave a chuckle, shaking his head. "Stubborn. Definitely going to be a handful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Comments? Criticizisms? 


	4. Chapter 4 - Remembering when

Disclaimer:  See the previous pages.  Not mine (I wish though).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Matter of Principle

Chapter 5:

Everyone at Hogwart's had become accustomed to the new DaDA Professor.  She was a fair teacher and paid equal attention to everyone.  Sometimes she wouldn't really teach as much as open the class for discussion.  They would forget the time and no one would know that class was up until the bell rang.  Everyone learned just as much as if she had taught a normal class.

She knew of some displeasure that her arrival may have caused within the ranks of parents.  Nothing was said within her hearing but she recognized the looks.  She was almost in the same barrel as the students who came from mixed parentage, although she had been called worse than a Mudblood.

Niera knew of some grumbles of displeasure that came from the Gryffindor side as they had their classes with Slytherin.  She was surprised it had taken this long for the house rivalry to flare up.  She would have thought it had happened in the first week.  

As she was writing the 5th year assignment on the board, she heard harsh whispering.  She turned her head very slightly to see what was going on.

"Mr. Malfoy.  Is there something you would like to share with the class?"  The room became quiet as she turned around to stare at the blonde boy, a brow raised in inquiry.

Draco glanced around to see the attention of everyone on him before half-glaring at Niera.  "No, Professor Coldblood."  One of his hands rested on the desk while the other was hidden underneath.

"Really?"  She put the chalk down with a careful click before folding her hands behind her back.  "Funny.  I could have sworn I heard talking when everyone should have been writing."  Her gaze flicked to Neville Longbottom who was sitting in front of Draco, gaze locked on his desk as if it held the meaning of life on it.  Silver eyes slide back to gaze at the Slytherin boy.

"Maybe you were just hearing things, Professor."  He gave a smirk, elbowing Crabbe who was sitting next to him.  The boy snickered slightly but stopped when Niera's attention fell on him.

The smirk melted from Draco's face when the dragonkin looked back to him.  "I don't believe I'm hard of hearing just yet, Mr. Malfoy."  She walked back the row until she was standing by his desk.  "May I see what's in your hand?"

"I don't know what you mean."  He looked up at her, defiant.  The hard on his desk closed into a fist.

"5 points from Slytherin.   I'll ask again to see what is in your hand."

He gave her a glare that could have boiled the liquid in the beakers on her desk.  Slowly, his hand came up to reveal that he had been holding a glass globe with gold metal work around it.  The Gryffindors in the class glared towards Malfoy.

"Hmm. A remembral. Interesting.  I don't recall you having one before."  Her other brow rose as she took it from Malfoy to place it on Neville's desk.  "I would have thought by now that childish pranks would be behind you, Mr. Malfoy."

She turned to walk back to the front, pausing by Neville.  "You might want to hold onto that a little better, Mr. Longbottom."  She gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder.  He jumped slightly before giving her a slight nod.

"Stupid git can't even keep track of his toad."  The venomous words caused her to stop and turn again.  "Mr. Malfoy, that was totally uncalled for and I will ask that you apologize to Mr. Longbottom."

She only received a cross look in return.  "I won't."

"Very well.  10 points form Slytherin."

"WHAT?  That's not fair, I won't do it."

"Another 10 points for a total of 25.  As it is my classroom, I shall do what I deem necessary.  Unless you would like more points deducted.  A simple apology will do."

They stared at each other until Draco looked away, mumbling an insincere 'I'm sorry' to Neville.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and soon the sounds of the other students could be heard outside the room.  She pointed to the board.  "I want two parchments of how the werewolf had come about.  Mr. Malfoy, I would like an additional parchment on the weakness of a flying flumpf."

All the students collected their things and filed out of the classroom.

"What? Why should I do that?"  The blonde boy stared at her."

"It's either that or I'll take the additional points from Slytherin.  Your choice."  She spoke calmly, knowing she would have to deal with this when she took the position.

Another glare and he was grabbing his books, storming out of the room followed by Goyle and Crabbe.  "Wait until Professor Snape hears of this."

Niera shook her head before walking to her desk.  If he tells Snape, then she can expect him soon if not later that night, depending if he had afternoon classes.   She sat down to grade 3rd year papers while she waited.

An hour later, she had her answer as Snape stormed into the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Professor Snape?"  She looked up from her papers, hands folding over top of them."  

He stopped at the front of her desk, hands barced on top as he leaned forward, a scowl on his face.  "Don't play games with me, Coldblood.  You can tell me why Mr. Malfoy was assigned extra work or else lose additional points."  His eyes narrowed, rage dancing around in the dark depths of his eyes.

She tilted her head slightly and nodded.  "I did.  He took something that wasn't his.  I merely doled out a punishment that wasn't all that difficult."

"You could have come to me…"

"And what? You'd give him a slap on the wrist and tell him not to do it again."  She stands up, leaning forward as well so their noses were almost touching.  "Then he would be back doing something else.  By doing this, he realizes that there is a consequence for his actions."

Black brows slammed down in a furrow.  He clenched his teeth together, reading to speak before she held up a hand.  The tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife and the close proximity wasn't helping.  "This is my classroom, my rules. Everyone knew them from the start of the year.  If you don't like my decision and feel it's unfair, you're more than welcome to go to Dumbledore.  Until then, the punishment stands." 

Snape's nostrils flared with her statement, the obvious anger radiating off him in waves.  She could tell when he realized _how_ close they were when his gaze darkened.  Black eyes locked onto silver for what seemed like a long time.  Two strong wills clashing, neither one willing to let the other be the victor.  

"No, not at all…._Professor."_  He gritted it out before abruptly turning, leaving the room the same way he had come in.

Niera watched until there was sufficient time for him to be away before collapsing back in her chair.  She tilted her head back and let out a soft breath, a hand reaching up to pull a pendant from under her robes.  She slowly pulled it out, cupping it in the palm of her hand, starting at it before tucking it back under, safely out of sight.  

She had seen the look, felt the pulse of the pendent. Time has passed and they were both older, but the feelings were still there.  _It_ was still there…….underneath the rock exterior.

She ran a hand over her face and looked at the papers.  She would finish them later, for now, she needed something else to do and there was an empty practice room set aside for her.  She locked the door behind her as she walked down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5 - Snape reflects

Disclaimer:  I'm not J.K. Rowling.  (Dammit.) Snape isn't mine. (Double dammit) Any other characters are hers except for Niera and dragonkin/kind. Those are mine.

A/N:  I know this is kinda short.  I'll write more when I'm not trying to do too many things at once.

~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5:

Snape stormed down to the dungeon, his own thoughts in turmoil as he ran over what just went on.  Despite all the time that has passed, the feelings were still there, even being buried under recent events, like that boy Potter.  He had always been good at hiding his emotions.  He's had to ever since Voldemort got his body back and called the Death Eaters to him.

_He doesn't NEED this distraction._  He needs to stay focused.  With a slam of a door behind him, he locked his office door to sit in the chair behind his desk.  On it were papers turned in from the classes of the past two days.   But they didn't even get a glance. He stared upwards as he rest his head back against the chair.  _The pendent is still warm._  Slender fingers pulled a cord that was camouflaged against the black of his clothing and he stared at it.  He didn't know why he had kept it on after all this time.  He supposes it was a secret hope deep within his mind that she would return.  But so much time has passed between them. _Time that you asked for._  He scowled at the taunting thought.

He had asked for time and she had merely giving him what he asked.  She always did without question, despite the old eyes that looked at him. She gave him his space whenever he asked and answered the call when he needed company.  He guessed that's why they got along so well…….no questions were asked if it was indicated that they didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

He gave a shake of his head, tucking the pendent under his robes.  He had tried keeping it off many times but had invariably put it back on.  The only time he would make sure it was off was when he had been summoned.  He couldn't let it be known that he could be hurt through someone else.  He had refused to let her go through that when she had been a student.  Voldemort would have used that weakness and would have killed her when she lost her use.

A soft sigh left his lips and he rubbed at his eyes.  He can't dwell on this.  He needs to concentrate on the task at hand.  Of course, things won't always go the way he wants them but the best thing he can do is keep her at a distance, for her own sake.

In the meantime, he had to set up class for tomorrow morning.  He had 5th years for a double session.  Slytherin and Gryffindor.  Malfoy and Potter.  It was going to be a long morning.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before standing up, a little calmer than he had been during the walk down here.  He would grade the papers later that night.  He gathered up a few things from his personal stock before walking out of his office.  This was for her own good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the clash of metal against metal that drew his attention to the room.  He knew it wasn't being used a classroom and that other students would use it to snog in like they used the Astronomy Tower.  Severus gave a snort, a brow quirking as he moved closer. Doesn't sound like anyone is doing any snogging. He paused at the deep chuckle that escaped from the room.  _That didn't sound like any student either._  He stepped to the edge of the light that spilled out into the hallway to see a flurry of movement.  He should have expected to see what he did. 

In the middle of the room, there was a suit of armor with a dergen in it's metal hands, only there were gaps between where the pieces rested, showing that there was no one in the armor.  The floating armor's opponent was Niera, going through a complex move with her own dergen to get under the guard.  It had been a while since Snape has seen the armor up and moving.  

There was clapping to the right inside of the door and Snape moved a step or two further back.

"Very good, Niera."  _Bloody hell, Dumbledore._

Much as he respected the older man and owed him his life, he didn't want to be caught mooning out here by him either.

"Thank you, Professor.  I've been working on that for a while now and only last month managed to pull it off without getting tagged in return."

The older mage gave a chuckle.  "But you make it look so simple."

Snape backed away from the door.  He would go the other way around.  He didn't want to be seen crossing by the door.  The older wizard would be sure to call him in and after this afternoon, he didn't want to be near Niera right now.

He turned just as he saw Peeves floating in the middle of the hallway.

"Hello, Professor.  What are you doing in these halls tonight."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the ghost.  "Same thing I would ask you, Peeves.  Don't you have other things to be doing?"

The poltergeist gave a snide grin.  "Why, Professor, I'm hurt.  By your tone, you would think I did nothing but cause trouble."  He assumed a mock look of hurt.  "A ghost can't have any fun anymore without being questioned."

"Stuff it, Peeves.  Maybe I should have a talk with the Bloody Baron about your antics."  Snape pulled the thing that would get Peeves to shut up.  Ever since he has been haunting the school, he's always been afraid of the Slytherin ghost that usually stays in the dungeon.

The ghost looked afraid for a moment before the malicious look returned to his face as he went over to a suit of armor standing in the hall.  "All right, all right.  No need to be mean.  See you later, Professor."  Peeves slide through the wall but not before giving the armor a shove, causing it to fall to the stone floor with a crash that echoed.

"What was that?"

"Probably Peeves causing problems for Filch."

Snape cursed under his breath, looking over his shoulder at the shadows appearing in the doorway before running down the hall and around the corner before Niera or Dumbledore would know that he was there.

Blasted ghost.  He was always a troublemaker.


End file.
